Why me?
by tcheshire
Summary: So for all of you who have read my story "Why me?" on Nick . com  then you'll just have to read it again! This is about Nina and Fabian's daughter Melody. She just happens to be the new chosen one. Read about what happens to her in "Why me?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nina's POV

"Sweet heart you can't possibly be mad about going to a boarding school." I sighed at my daughter Melody. We had been arguing for days about her going to the boarding school I went to for high school.

"Oh ya I'm not mad. No, no. Mad's an understatement to how I feel. Really its more like furious! Why can't I go to a boarding school that's in, oh I don't know, MY OWN COUNTRY!" screamed Melody from the seat right next to mine in the car on the way to the air port.

"No need to scream. Your father and I m-"

"The dad who left before I was born? Why would I want to go to a school that he went to?" she huffed. She was impossible.

"As I was saying. You may meet him there." I said then silently cursed myself for almost telling the secret. I wasn't supposed to tell her about Fabian.

"Like that'll ever happen. I doubt he would want a freak Egypt loving, geek for a daughter. Who is also accident prone and who is HATED by everyone she meets." she said growing quieter with each word. I thought about how much of Fabian she had in her. But I had to take credit for being accident prone and passing it on to my daughter, but as for the thing she got from Fabian, well her personality for one thing is a definite mixcher of me and Fabian, and then Egypt. She loved Egypt. More than anything in the world she wanted to visit Egypt just like Fabian. That was what drove our relation ship off the deep end. He wanted to move to Egypt and I wanted to stay here. We were only dating at the time so we broke up, but over the past few years we started talking and we eventually got back together. Fabian worked at the school and he helped Melody get her scholar ship. Melody of course didn't know anything about this. Fabian wanted to see her, not by pictures or videos but in real flesh and blood. He wanted to be a real dad.

"Um mom. Hello?Anyone home?" said Melody waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Hum? O.k. lets get you out of here and into England!" I said helping her get her stuff out of the back of the car. I walked her to her gate and said, "Here's your ticket and don't forget to call once you land and don't forget to have fun. I love you now shoo!" I said waving her away. She started walking, but she stopped and turned back looked sad but she eventually started walking again.

As soon as her back was gone and I knew she was on the plane I called Fabian. "Hey" I heard the familler voice say.

"Hey. She just boarded her plane and should get there around 3 or 4 in the afternoon. If you see a very shy and grumpy girl around that time then that should be her." I said and from the other end I heard him laugh.

"O.k. I'll watch out for her." and we both laughed some more.

"You know you really don't have to be doing this." I said and I heard a silence so I continued, "She thinks you abandon us. Trust me, when you tell her that your her dad then she will have some choice words to tell you." I waited but heard nothing. Then Fabian said, "I know she will probably hate me, but I really want to get to know her better. I want to be there for her, and seeing as this is the only way to do it then I will. I want to be her dad for once. Every time you send a picture of her or tell me about her over the phone or video chat it just makes me want to know more about her. It makes me hate ever leaving you both, never getting the chance to watch her grow up." I could hear him starting to get choked up so I said, "It'll just take some time to get used to. But wait she'll end up loving you just like I love you."

"Thanks darling, I have to go and greet the new students and show them to their houses. Bye love." said Fabian and he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
>Melody's POV<p>

Choice word, my mother is one big, fat choice word. I was grumbling looking for an empty seat. I found one but it was next some boy. "Um do you mind if I sit here?" I asked him. He looked up and I just almost melted. This boy is HOT!

"Sure. No problem." he said with a really cute British accent. So I sat and introduced myself and he just nodded and said, "Nice to meet you Melody. My name is Micheal Stewart, like Stewart Little. Gummy worm?" he said offering me a gummy worm.

"Thanks. You wouldn't be offended in any way by me asking were you are from." I asked him taking the gummy worm from the bag.

"No not at all. I'm from Liverpool, England. The only reason I'm here is because my mom lives here and I cane to visit her. Now I have to go back to school." said Micheal and I nodded and said, just to be polite, "Well I'm glad your here. Its nice to have someone my own age on this flight. What school are you going to because I'm going to a boarding school in Liverpool." I said and he looked happy like I had said something that pleased him. After that I just took out my i-pod and started my music. A Year Without Rain started to play and I started to mouth the words forgetting that the cute Brit was sitting next to me. I looked over and blushed and offered him a headphone. Pretty soon we were both mouthing words to different songs and laughing and talking. We started a gummy worm fight but we had to stop after other passengers started to complain. We were both laughing and still mouthing to songs.

The next song I actually started to sing without meaning to. "That you make me smile please stay for a wile now ... and it starts in my toes and I crenckle my nose. You make me smile please stay for a wile... wherever you go I always know that you make me smile even just for a wile." It was Bubbly by Colbie Caillat and it was my favorite song EVER. Micheal let out a slow whistle and started to clap.

"Wow you are really good." he said then for some reason he started to blush and so did I.

"Really you think I'm good?" I asked looking up smiling and he nodded. We were quiet for the rest of the flight.

*2 hours later*

After the awkward singing we heard the caption say that the flight was almost over and to get ready to land in Liverpool. For me that meant saying goodbye to a friend who I had just met and to go to the dreaded boarding school. When we got off the plane Micheal pointed out his family. "Bye Melody. It was very nice to meet you." said Micheal and then on a sudden impulse he just kissed me. After about 5 seconds he pulled away and turned to leave. Just leaving me standing there blushing and also very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Micheal's POV<p>

I kissed her! A girl I didn't even know and I just kiss her! When I have a girlfriend! Wow I was confused and so was my dad. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" he asked and I just nodded because my mouth didn't want to work. I felt like a bolt of lightning just went threw my body when I kissed Melody and that never happened with my girlfriend. All I got from her was a couple of fireworks but with Melody, it was like a firework warehouse EXPLODED in my brain. And I loved it. "Well if your girlfriend finds out she wont be very happy with you now will she. You going and kissing some random chick and-"

"And it felt AWESOME!" I finished for him dreamily. My dad stopped and stared at me.

"Do you even know who she is?" he asked

"Nope. I just met her today on the plane and we hit it off perfectly. She's so nice and a really talented singer. She's from America and is going to a boarding school here. Maybe its the one I'm going to! Then I would get to see her every day and, if she doesn't hate me, then maybe we can start dating." I said still in my dream state. My dad looked at me and said,"Wow you've got it bad." I looked at him and he was shaking his head but I was to happy to care.

"MICHEAL!" screamed my girlfriend, Lilly, running up to me and kissing me, but after my kiss with Melody it just didn't feel right. I mean Lilly and I have been going out for 2, 3 years and never once had one of our kisses been as good as me and Melody's. My dad was right. I did have it bad.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Lilly. We were outside waiting for my dad to pull the car around the front of the airport.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just excited to be going back to school." I said looking around to see if Melody was there. Then I spotted her standing there waiting for her taxi. "I'll be back in a second. Hey Melody! YO! Melody!" I yelled at her running in her direction. She looked over and blushed and started tourds a cab that was open. I reached her just as she was getting in. "What do you want?" she asked not even looking at me. She was mad.

"I just wanted to ask what your phone number was." I said handing her a peace of paper that had mine written on it. She looked at it, then at me, then at Lilly and then back at me.

"I don't think your girlfriend would want you to ask other girls you don't even know for their phone numbers" she said. How did she know that Lilly and I were dating? She just sighed and took out a pen and paper and quickly wrote down her phone number.

"Don't loose that because this will be the only time I will give it to you." she said and she got into the cab and my dad arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>Micheal's POV<p>

"Who was that you were talking to?" asked Lilly once we finally got to the school. We were sitting in the living room of Anubis house, the really old and creepy house we stayed in. We were sitting talking to all of our house mates. Conner, who shared a room with me and was the jock of the house. Tassie, the book lover. Adam and Aaron, the pranksters of the house. Anna, the peppy,beauty queen,who loved to match people up, and Jade, who was the kind of Gothic/ punk girl who was best friends with Lilly. "Oh just a friend who I met over the summer. We were just catching up and it turned out that she is going to a boarding school here. So ya just a friend." I said answering her question. Anna looked at me and nodded sceptically.

"Hello lovies!" said Trudy our house mother. We all got up and gave her a group hug.

"Hey Trudy!" we all said as we sat back down. Conner and Aaron looked up and silently pleaded with Trudy to start making dinner and Trudy said, "Yes lovies I will start making dinner, but first I have an announcement. First we will have a new student arriving and I want you to make her feel welcome. Its probably not fun to get up and leave your own country to come to a new one. She is American and she will be rooming in the attic. Her names Melody." but at that point my head shot straight up and I started to wonder if she was the Melody that I had met that day. So I sent her a text.

Hey, wht skool did u say u were goin 2?, I sent her using text speak.

Ummmm. Im not sure. let me check., she replied almost immediately.

Um its called something or other, im not sure, y? she texted back. I just took a random guess and sent a message telling her the name of my school and asking her if that was it.

Ya that's right, why do you want to know? she asked me again.

Nm wht house r u staying in? I asked ignoring the question.

Um something Egyptian. Anubis house I think, again why do you want to know? she asked again

"YES!" I said out loud and everyone looked at me and I looked down. Lilly didn't look happy with me because she saw who I was texting.

When we were eating dinner there was a knock on the door and Trudy went to go and answer it. "Hello sweetie! You must be Melody. I'm Trudy your house mother. Everyone's in here eating if you want to join in." said Trudy leading in a girl who I would probably remember for the rest of my life.

When Melody walked in every boy in the room jaw's dropped. She was that beautiful. With her long light brown hair that was wavy. Her piercing green eyes and a small tan. She wore skinny jeans and a plain old tee shirt, but she could make the simplest things beautiful. Even if I had just seen her a few hours ago it was like meeting her for the first time. She smiled a very small smile and said, "Hi. I'm Melody. Nice to meet you. Trudy is it ok if I go and unpack? I'm not that hungry." and Trudy nodded and Melody ran out of the room and up to the attic. All of us just stared at the spot on where she had been a moment ago.

"Well that was weird." said Anna and we all just nodded.

After dinner I went up to go and see if Melody needed any help unpacking. When I got to the door I could hear music playing really loudly coming from up there. I shook my head and went up. "Hey." I said coming up from behind her as she was putting things into her dresser. She jumped and hit her head on the dresser door.

"Dear God! You scared me! Don't do that again." she said rubbing her head. She hit me on the back playfully and we both laughed.

"I was just wondering if you needed any help?" I asked as she got up. Just then a slower song started to play and she started to sway back and forth.

"Sure. If you don't mind being in a creepy attic alone with an accident prone." she said and we both laughed. The slow song was still playing and we both kind of were dancing to it.

"No your dancing all wrong. Your supposed to dance like this." she said grabbing my hands and showing me how to dance. She put both of my hands on her waist and she put her arms around my neck and we both swayed gently back and forth. After that song was over we both just kept on dancing to whatever song played next. Pretty soon Victor called for lights out but we just kept on dancing.

When it was about 11:30 Anna came up to tell Melody to turn the music down and to go to bed, but she just stopped at the door way and watched us. We didn't notice her and on another impulse, just like before, I kissed Melody, but I made sure this one lasted longer. A whole 10 seconds longer. I was seeing big fireworks and I knew she was to. It was so good but all good things come to an end and Anna was our end.

"MICHEAL! Why are you kissing the newbie when you have a girlfriend!" whisper/yelled Anna. Melody pulled away from me and started blushing a lot. She turned her back on me and said really quietly, "Night Micheal. Nice to meet you Anna." Anna pulled me out of the room and into her and Tassie's.

"Micheal, what are you doing here so late at night?" asked Tassie. I shrugged and pointed to Anna.

"Micheal how dare you kiss the newbie while your dating Lilly!" said Anna glaring at me.

"Wait you did WHAT?" asked Tassie looking appalled. I shushed them.

"Please don't tell anyone! Besides Melody doesn't mean that much to me anyway. It was just one kiss, not like we've had more." I said and then I heard footsteps move really fast away from the door. Then the slow creak of the attic door.

"I gotta go. I'll see you all in the morning." I said regretting every word I had just said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>Melody's POV<p>

I can't believe he just said that! After I went back up to the attic I just cried myself to sleep. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him, I thought as I looked at the locket my mom gave me for our birthday. Me and my mom shared a birthday. Literally. Same day, same month, and same time. 7 A.M. on the 7th day of the 7th month. We were a special pair of people. "You stole my happy, you made me cry. Took the lonely and took me for a ride, boy you blew it. You put me threw it and I wanna undo it." I sang quietly to myself. The anthem to my life. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
>Anna's POV<p>

I can't believe he kissed a girl he didn't even know. Does he like her? Is there something I might have over looked when matching up Lilly with Micheal 2 years ago? Then they seemed to really like each other but now with Melody and that kiss I witnessed last night, I'm just not so sure any more. I had to talk to the newbie and get answers out of her.

I found her sitting at the table the next morning stirring some cereal in a bowl. She looked horrible. Her eyes were red, like she'd been crying all night. I sat down next to her and started my interrogation. "So newbie, where are you from?"

"Texas" she said still looking at her cereal.

"Do you like it here in England?"

"Its nice." she said not looking up.

"What do your parents do?"

"My mom's a teacher and as for my dad I have no clue."

"What do you mean you don't have a clue on what your dad does?"

"I mean I really have no idea. I don't know were he is. I don't know if he's even alive. He left me and my mom even before I was born. He abandoned us." she said looking defiant and I was taken aback by how much presence she can put into her voice by just saying simple sentences. She looked angry and I was scared that she might explode but I could see hurt in her eyes. "Do you mind if I leave now? I don't want to be late for my first day of school." she said looking back down at her cereal bowl and going back to her quiet self. I let her go and thought about what she said. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>Fabian's POV<p>

I was in my classroom when I heard a door slam and someone walking around muttering really loudly. "Why'd he leave? Why'd he leave her? Why'd he leave me? Stupid dad! Stupid Micheal! Stupid world!" then a girl passed my room and went into the student lounge and I knew it was Melody. I just had to see her. I had to feast on her appearance. I walked into the student lounge and just stood there listing to her and watching her. Letting my eyes take in fully on what I helped to create. Pictures just didn't satisfy what it felt like to finally meet her. "Why did he kiss me if he didn't like me? HUH WORLD? WHY?" she screamed into the ceiling and just looked down.

"Um is everything alright in here?" I asked and she looked up and my heart just about broke in half. She looked exactly like Nina.

"What? Oh ya everything is fine. Um. I'm sorry but I don't know what to call you. I don't even know who you are." she said apologetically and my heart broke again when she said she didn't know who I was.

"I'm Fabian Rutter, your history teacher." I said and we shook hands."So you were yelling into the ceiling for what reason exactly?" I asked and she blushed and looked out of the window.

"Oh its nothing. Just boy drama. Huh funny I haven't been in this country for 1 day and I already have drama in my life. I think that's a new personal best." she said and I suddenly got an over protective feeling when she said drama. The boy drama part just about sent me off the edge. I guess it was just the dad in me wanting to protect my little girl.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Melody staring into my eyes. I nodded and she looked down a little. "Is it wrong for a 16 year old girl to fantasize about meeting her dad?" asked Melody without looking up but her voice growing quieter. At those words my heart shattered. I wanted to give her a hug and tell her right on the spot that I was her dad, but I had promised Nina that I would wait until she could be here to. I just had to play dumb even if it killed me. "No of course not. Why? Don't you get to see your father when you go home?" I asked trying to keep my voice straight. She just shook her head.

"Can I confide in you on something about my dad?" she asked her voice still quiet and her head still down. She looked up and I nodded.

"My dad left me and my mom before I was born and every day since my mom told me he was alive, I've been dreaming on who he could be and where he was. I would dream every night that in the morning he would be home and that he never left. But when I was 4 all hopes and dreams of that shattered when my mom started to date some guy who didn't even live in America. I kept thinking that if I tried really hard and I found him that my mom would brake that mans heart and start seeing my dad again. Ever sense she started dating again, I've been putting my thoughts down on paper in letters that I would send to him, if I knew where he is. I just want information, like his name, but my mom wont let me know anything. All I know about him is that his name starts with the letter "F" and that he's British. Wow. I'm telling a person I don't even know. My mom doesn't even know this, but I feel like I can trust you." she was crying now and I was just staring at her. She looked so helpless and I knew she didn't tell Nina any of this. That man that she wants Nina to break up with is me and really that wouldn't make any difference. I wanted to give her the biggest hug and tell her everything would be alright but I couldn't. I just let her cry and slowly backed out of the room.

Once I left I went straight for my classroom and got out my cell phone. I went outside and called Nina. "Hello?" said Nina groggy and I knew she had just woken up. "Sorry love if I woke you up." I said

"No its fine. Why are you calling because I have some very important sleep to get back to." she said sounding irritated.

"Its about Melody."

"What about her? She hasn't gotten into trouble just yet, has she?" asked Nina sounding more awake than before.

"No, no she hasn't gotten into trouble. At least not yet. What I'm calling you about is that I just met her and she was really upset. She actually confided in me about how she wanted to meet me ever sense you told her that I wasn't dead. Which I'm thankful for." I said and I heard Nina move around and then her voice came on.

"Really? I never knew. She does seem to want information and every now and then I catch her staring at the picture of you that's in my room." she said sounding worried. I thought about how much hurt that were in Melody's eyes when she told me about everything.

"When can we tell her?" I asked.

"Soon love. Can I go back to sleep now its, like, 2 in the morning here and I have to get up at 5." said Nina and we said our goodbye's and she hung up.

I went back inside to find Micheal talking to Melody who looked like she would like nothing more than for him to disaper. "Look I said I was sorry for what I said. Please don't be mad." said Micheal sounding like he was pleading with her. Melody was standing up and facing him.

"Oh I'm mad alright! You kissed me then made it sound like nothing happened! You don't just do that! I don't want to hear apologies that you don't mean!" she screamed at him and she turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"How may more times do I have to apologize to you for you to get how sorry I am?" he asked.

"Um let me think. Oh ya, you don't. I don't want-" but Micheal cut her off by kissing her. I wanted to boil him alive. She didn't even pull away. She just stood there and let him kiss her.

"Oy! No PDA! This is a school!" I said but they just kept on kissing. So I went over there and pulled them apart. "Mr. Johnson, Miss. Martin. I will see you both after school for detention." I said walking away. When I looked back I saw that they were just kissing again. I shook my head and went to go and prepare for the day.


	8. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8

Conner's POV

I went to school early which wasn't like me at all. I wanted to find Micheal because Anna told us that Melody went to school early and Micheal wanted to find her. So I walked into the student lounge to see Micheal and Melody kissing. Mr. Rutter was in his classroom so I left the strange pair alone. I walked into his classroom and he looked up. "Ahh Mr. Campbell. How may I help you?" he asked.

"Um...I was wondering if you saw," I said jerking my head tourds the student lounge and Mr. Rutter frowned. "Yes I did, and both of them already received detention for PDA." he said still frowning and I nodded. "Do you think I should tell his girlfriend?" I asked and that made Mr. Rutter frown even more. "He has a girlfriend? Then why is he kissing..." muttered Mr. Rutter. Then he remembered that I was still in the room. "Oh please excuse me. I have to make a phone call." and he exited the room taking out his phone. I shrugged and went back into the student lounge to break up the kissing couple.

"Ok. Break it up." I said pulling them apart. They had the biggest smile on both of their faces. "Ok so I'm debating on weather or not, I should tell Lilly, and right now its leaning more tourds, YES! Dude what happened? Snap out of it! Fine you forced me." I said slapping Micheal across the face. "Ouch! what was that for?" yelled Micheal as Melody giggled dreamily. "You wouldn't snap out of "Melody land". You were starting to scare me." I said making air quotes around "Melody land". "You still didn't need to slap me!" he said and by now Melody was rolling on the ground laughing. "Dude! You were kissing the newbie, and from Anna's information, this is the 2nd time." I yelled at him. Melody stopped laughing and started blushing and so did Micheal. "What?" I asked.

"4th. 4th time kissing her." said Micheal quietly. I looked at him and he held up his hands in deffence. "YOU KISSED HER 4 TIMES?" I yelled louder as everyone from our house started to walk in. Micheal's face and palm met and Melody started to blush even more.

"Wait. Hold up. What? Who kissed who 4 times?" asked Aaron.

"Oh drama! Tell me now!" said Adam looking from me to Micheal to the still blushing Melody. "Come on Mel. Lets go." said Micheal grabbing Melody's wrist and pulling her out of the room. "Come on Conner. Tell us." said Adam looking more interested by the second. "Non of your business Clark!" I retorted. Anna looked furious. Lilly looked confused and Tassie looked angry. As usual Jade didn't care but she was watching her best friend more closely. Lilly seemed to not like what she was hearing. "It was Micheal wasn't it?" asked Anna threw gritted teeth. I nodded. "I'm gonna kill that boy!" screamed Anna running out of the room. "Oo drama! Who doesn't love it." said Jade looking bored

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna give you 2 chapters cus I can<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Anna's POV

I ran out of the building and started my Micheal hunt. "MICHEAL! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" I started screaming. I stood there tapping my foot as Micheal turned the corner talking to Melody. "YOU! You are breaking up the BEST couple I EVER made!" I screamed at Melody. I was pointing at her and she got a defiant look on her face. "You know what? I don't need this. Ever sense I left America nothing's gone right! I'm tired of being the one to ALWAYS be accused of things ether I didn't do or things I didn't mean to do! Everyone here has been mean and rude. The only one who's been genuinely NICE to me is Micheal! Maybe that's why I let him kiss me!" screamed Melody in my face and I was truly taken aback. For a quiet girl she sure could scream. Melody looked me in the face, did a very rude gesture with her hand, and then stormed off in the direction of the house. "I'M GOING HOME!" she screamed.

"You, why were you kissing her when your dating Lilly?" I asked Micheal very loudly. He looked at me and walked back into the school. I thought about it for a second and then disided to follow Melody.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Melody's POV

I stormed back into the house not even caring that school was about to start. "You! Why aren't you in school." yelled Victor from his office.

"Oh shut-up oldie." yelled back at him.

"Go and get to class." he said sticking his ugly face out of the window. I sneered at him.

"You know I'm not having a very good day at the moment. So if you value your life then you should SHUT-UP!" I screamed at him. I stormed up the stairs and into the attic. I knew that the others would want to know where I was so I had to find somewhere to hide. I took out my locket and started to look. I spotted something and went for a closer look. It was a little hole that looked like my locket. So I put the locket to a hole shaped like it and all of a sudden a secret panel opened. "Wow. That was unexpected." I said walking into the little room that had just appeared. Then I saw the eyes.

Now when your trying to find a place to hide and its also very dark in the place that you are going to hide, finding a pair of eyes just staring at you can be very scary. "Ahhha!" I screamed. The eyes didn't move so I walked closer. I waved my hand in front of them and nothing happened. I touched the thing I thought was its face. It felt like a canvas so I took it of the wall. It was a picture of a little girl and I knew it was the same girl from my locket. Then I remembered that my mom had told me that the girl's name was Sarah. "What's this?" I asked myself looking at the back. I saw hieroglyphics.

From my many lessons on hieroglyphics I recognized them. It said something about the 8th step. "Oh my God. Who's that?" asked Anna coming into my room and looking at the portrait. She scared me so badly that I dropped my locket, which I had out to compare the pictures, and the portrait. They both clattered to the floor. "Anna, what are you doing up here?" I asked her. She just shrugged.

"I came up here to yell at you and to get you for school, but now I want know what that is." said Anna and I rolled my eyes at her.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone. Ok? Do you promise?" I asked her looking into her eyes and she nodded her head. "Ok good but first let me put this back up, and try not to scream." I told her putting my locket in the hole and watching the door open again. Anna looked scared out of her mind. I put the portrait back up and closed the door.

"Ok so what do you want to know?" I asked when we were walking back to school. "Well first off who was that girl?" asked Anna.

"Her names Sarah, and she was a family friend. My mom knew her. She gave my mom this locket and my mom gave it to me for our birthday." I said and Anna looked confused.

"You and your mom have the same birthday?" she asked.

"Yup. Same day, same time, same month. 7 A.M. on the 7th day of the 7th month." I said

"Creepy." said Anna and I laughed.

"Ok second question. How did you open that panel with your locket?" asked Anna and I just shook my head.

"I have no idea." I said and we walked into our first class. Anna took a seat next to Aaron but I just stood there not knowing were to sit.

"Ok class welcome back. Today we'll be going into Egyptian mythology." said Mr. Rutter coming into the classroom not even noticing that I was standing there. "Oh right. Class we have a new student. She's from America and being new, can someone giver her a seat?" asked Mr. Rutter.

"There's a seat open next to me." said Lilly and I knew that I was about to be torchered. "Thank you Miss Mercer. Do you mind sitting there Miss Martin?" asked Mr. Rutter and I smiled and went to go and sit. I passed Anna and mouthed, HELP ME! She smiled and gave me a look that said, You'll survive. Don't worry. So I went to go and sit.

"Now to make up for kissing my boyfriend, you'll be doing ALL my homework. Hope you know French!" whispered Lilly. I smiled and said to her in French, "Oui je fais et vous êtes stupide. Obtenir la fille intelligente à faire vos devoirs, vraiment? Donc, grossier." (yes I do and you are stupid. Getting the smart girl to do your homework, really? So rude.) She looked at me confused.

"What?" she asked and I laughed. She is one big idiot. "Whatever so heres my homework. I want an A+ on it so DON'T screw up!" she said. I rolled my eyes and started to take notes on the topic for class.

After the bell rang I went to French. What most people didn't know is that I took French for 5 years. I took Spanish for 8 years and Greek for 3 years. I was very bilingual. "Bonjour class. We must welcome a new student. Miss Marin, can you tell the class your name and where you are from in French? Class after she is done I want someone to tell me everything she said in English, please." said Mrs. Andrews and I got up and faced the room.

"Bonjour mon nom est Mélodie et je suis de Austin, au Texas, aux Etats-Unis." I said and everyone just stared at me. Then someone raised their hand. It was Micheal.

"I think she said, Hello my name is Melody and I am from Austin, Texas in America." said Micheal blushing a bit. Mrs. Andrews nodded and I smiled. Anna smiled to and Lilly looked sour. I sat back down next to Anna. "Good job! I didn't know you could speak French." said Anna.

"Miss Martin do you speak any other languages?" asked Mrs. Andrews. I nodded. "Well what languages do you speak?" she asked me.

"Spanish, Greek, and I'm learning Chinese." I said and everyone stared at me.

"Can you give us a demonstration of each language, please." asked Mrs. Andrews.

I got up again. "Um ok." I said and giving my demonstrations. Everyone just stared at me."What?" I asked and everyone just started to clap.

"That was amazing!" said Adam.

"Falls to the floor with amazement!" said Aaron falling off his chair and onto the ground.

"Wow. Your pretty and you can speak different languages! That's AWESOME!" said Micheal and I blushed and sat back down not liking the attention. I kept my head down the entire class period.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
>Jade's POV<p>

No one expected that the newbie could talk in different languages. I looked at Lilly. She looked so mad that you could fry a fish on her face. Oh that reminds me. I want fish and chips! Yum! We went to lunch and I saw Anna and Melody go off into a corner and start to talk. I thought that was weird because just this morning they were both screaming their heads off at each other. Then Micheal walked over and I inched closer to hear what they were talking about.

"What happened? You both HATED each other this morning, now its like you've been best friends for years. Can someone explain this to me?" he asked shaking his head. I inched closer but the 2 girls looked at each other and just started to laugh.

"We'll get back to you on that. Once we discus this further." said Anna and both her and Melody started to giggle again.

One thing about me is I HATE giggling. You will NEVER catch me giggling like a idiot school girl. Micheal looked confused but walked off. He sat down on the couch and Lilly got up from her seat and sat down on top of him. I looked at Micheal closer and noticed, besides the smile on his face, that he didn't want Lilly to sit on him. He kept looking over at the back of Melody's head dreamily. I chuckled and started to listen on what the girls were saying again.

"Come on. We could use a mind like Micheal's. He's as smart as you are and from all the A+'s you got today, I'm gonna guess that your pretty smart. He's a word nerd and he knows his Egyptian stuff. He could help. Can we just tell him?" pleaded Anna. Melody looked like she wanted to say yes but something was stopping her. Finally she sighed.

"Fine we can tell him. I'm probably going to regret this." she said and Anna squealed. "I'll tell him at our detention." said Melody. Anna looked puzzled and so was I. How in the world had she gotten a detention when this was her first day at this school?

"How'd you get detention?" asked Anna and Melody looked down.  
>"For PDA with Micheal." said Melody blushing.<br>"PDA?... Oh ya when you were... yup ok I see it. Who caught you?" asked Anna nodding.  
>"Mr. Rutter. He had to pull us apart. It was so embarrassing!" said Melody blushing even more. Anna nodded her head and stiffing laughter. "What?"<br>"You got caught for PDA by the nicest teacher in the whole school? How does that happen?" asked Anna laughing and Melody blushed even harder. "Was it a nice kiss?" asked Anna.

Melody blushed even more and now was quite red. "It was awesome. I saw bigger fireworks than before. Plus the one at the airport was-"

"Wait there was an airport kiss?" asked Anna and Melody nodded.

"Well it was my...my...well, you know. First kiss." said Melody, her voice so quiet that it was barely above a whisper. "Oh. Micheal was your first kiss?" asked Anna.

"Um hum." said Melody quietly. Anna just looked at her. Then when it finally sunk in, she squealed, "Wait, you HAVEN'T kissed a boy before? AWWW! THAT'S SO SWEET THAT MICHEAL'S YOUR FIRST KISS!" It was so loud that all of the room looked over and Melody hid her head, grabbed Anna's hand and pulled her out of the room.

I laughed with Aaron, Adam and Conner, but Tassie slapped Adam and Conner and told them to grow up. I looked over at Lilly and she looked jealous but had a sugary sweet smile plastered on her face, and from the many years that we've been friends, I knew that smile meant trouble.

"I was her first kiss?" said Micheal looking confused.

"Micheal, honey, baby! Don't think about her right now! She left! See, she's not even in the room!" said Lilly turning Micheal's head, which had followed Melody out of the room, back onto her. My friend is fighting for a losing cause. He kept looking for her and Lilly kept turning his head. "Lilly, stop or your gonna break his neck." I said removing her hand from his jaw. She started to glare daggers at me and I held up my hands in defense. "Lil you need to cool off. If you keep doing that then his neck is going to snap." I said and she rolled her eyes at me. So I grabbed her underneath her armpits and dragged her off of Micheal.

"Thanks." said Micheal getting up and walking out the door.

"No problem. Now, Lilly, let him have a friend and be nice." I said and Lilly just totally lost it.

"Like the great Jade Miller would know! You've NEVER had a boyfriend, Jade!" screamed Lilly and I just stood there board.

"Lilly you are insane." I said picking up my stuff and walking out the door. 


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
>Anna's POV<p>

I can't believe that Melody hasn't kissed a boy before Micheal! I mean with her lookes and smarts, I thought that boys would be following her every move. Maybe they did but she just never noticed.

So Melody pulled me out the door and into the girls bathroom. She made sure no one was in there, she closed the door and locked it. As soon as she did that she put her back aginst the wall, slid down and started to cry. It was really hard to watch. "Hey what's wrong? Best friend to best friend." I said sitting next to her. She was still crying. "Why did you say that? Now he knows and probally HATES me!" she sobbed.

"He doesn't hate you. Did you see the way Micheal was looking at you? He is 100% hooked on you and you alone." I said trying to comfert my new friend. She looked up and looked pleadingly at me. Then we heard Micheal.

"Melody! Hey, Melody! Where are you?" shouted Micheal and Melody jumped and started to shake really badly. I looked at her and unlocked the door. Grabbing her wrist I dragged out of the bathroom and into the hall.

"No...Anna...LET GO!" she said. When she saw Micheal she squeaked and tried to hide again. When she got that I wouldn't let her go she gave me a look that clearly said, I will kill you. I shrugged. "Micheal! MICHEAL! She's over here!" I shouted and he turned around and started running tourds Melody. I let go of her wrist and moved away just in time for Micheal to pick up Melody and start to spin her around.

When he finally put her down he was smiling and so was she. I looked at the couple I just helped to create. "I'll leave you two alone now." I said walking away. I went around the corner but didn't go any farther. I started to eavsdrop.

"Why did you leave?" asked Micheal.

"I don't know. I guess I was just embarised. Plus I didn't want to be in the same room as Lilly in case she started to attack me." said Melody and I could hear the cry starting to come back in her voice. I guess Micheal did to. "Hey don't cry. Look at me. Come on. There that's better. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you, ok?" he asked and my brain exploded with AWW!'s and Oh I have to go and start the scrap book! I peaked my head around the corner to see Melody hugging Micheal, with tears coming down her cheeks. Micheal kissed the top of her head and just kept hugging her. I looked behind me and saw that Jade, Aaron, Tassie, Conner, Adam, and Lilly also watching.

Tassie started to jump up and down and golf claping. Adam and Aaron where giving each other high-fives and fist pumping the air. Jade and Conner looked like they were trying to hold Lilly down. They didn't succeed. Lilly rounded the corrner and looked ferious. "YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BOYFRIEND!" screeched Lilly. She walked over to Melody and pushed her away. Melody fell and hit her head really hard. So hard that after the fall she stopped moving.

Lilly looked satified and turned to Micheal. "Baby, your mine. So stop pretending to be her friend, ok?" said Lilly and all of us crouded around them. Jade, Aaron, and I went to go and check if Melody was alright because she still wasn't moving. Conner, Tassie, and Adam were watching Lilly and Micheal. Micheal just looked at Lilly and went to Melody's side. "Why'd you push her, Lilly? She did nothing wrong." I asked and Lilly shreaked, "SHE IS A BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Micheal looked up at Lilly and gave her the death glare. "She has a really big bump on her head." said Aaron and all of us stared at Lilly.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"You took it to far Lilly. You hurt my friend for no reason." said Micheal.

"She KISSED you! When your dating me! That's a reason!" retorted Lilly.

"Lilly I'm tired of being your pet. I'm tired of you getting jelous so fast. I think we need to take a break." said Micheal and Lilly stood there."Are you breaking up with me?" asked Lilly.

"Yes Lilly, I'm breaking up with you." said Micheal getting up.

"Fine, fine. I see how it is, but note this Micheal Johnson, you will be mine again!" screeched Lilly running away. Micheal sighed and turned back to Melody. We all crouded around her. Sudenly Melody started to get up. She opened her eyes and looked at all of us. "Um, hi! Why are you looking at me? What happend?" asked Melody as we helped her to her feet. Micheal gave her a big hug. "Micheal...can't breathe...please get off...squishing the life out of me." said Melody and Micheal let go, smiling way bigger than before. She smiled to but looked confused.

"So can you tell me what happened again?" asked Melody for the trilliunth time. We laughed and repeted what happened. "So I was pushed to the ground and you broke up with Lilly? Jeez why didn't you wake me up! I would have LOVED to see Lilly get dumped!" said Melody smiling and we all laughed again. She was siting next to MIcheal. I was sitting next to Aaron, Tassie was sitting next to Conner, and Jade was sitting next to Adam. It was just a day for couples.

We were all sitting in the student lounge, serving our detenchions. Me for texting in class, Adam and Aaron for pulling to many pranks, Jade for being a smart alick, Conner for coming to school out of uniform, for the 7th time, and Melody and Micheal for PDA. Tassie, being teachers pet, didn't have detenchion, but still wanted to be with her friends.

Melody was looking out of the window funnily. She got up off of the couch and went to go and stare out it. She otomaticaly reached for one of the necklaces that she was wearing. It was one that I hadn't noticed before. It was a small heart that had a word written on it. Fona or Fina or something like that. "I'll be right back." said Melody running out of the room. We all looked out of the window to see Melody running up to a couple and, it looked like, start yelling at them. Even from far away we could hear her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming here?" she screamed running up to the woman and giving her a hug. She looked over at the man and started to back up. "No...no...NO! Don't tell me that your dating HIM! He's my teacher! He replaced dad! Do you, like, NOT care that I actually WANT to find him!" Melody screamed and then stopped to listen. "No I will not listen! Why would I?... No I don't care that you have something important to tell me! No I wont listen! Why? Because he's REPLACING MY DAD!" she screamed running into the woods. "That was strange." I said and everyone else agreed. Micheal got a worried look on his face and muttered something.

When we all got back to the house we found Melody outside waiting for us. "Hey where did you run off to?" asked Micheal.

"Oh...um...family buisness." she said not looking up.

"What kind of family buisness involves the woods?" I thought out loud.

"ANNA!" moned everyone and Melody looked up. "You were evesdropping? Why?" she said running back into the house. We all ran after her.

"Trudy, do you need any help with dinner?" asked some strange person. We rounded the corner to see Melody running up the stares. We were about to follow her, when Trudy came over with someone following her. "Oh hello, Lovies. I would like you to meet Melody's mother, Nina Martin. It is still Martin, right? Hasn't been changed to Rutter by now?" asked Trudy, laughing and turning around to talk to a woman who looked exactly like Melody. "Wait, what does she mean Rutter? Like Mr. Rutter?" I asked getting into my coupling stuff. Ms. Martin looked at me and started to laugh. "Are you an Amber Millington clone? Millinton, what am I saying, isn't it Lewis, now? Well anyways, you are just like her! You were right Trudy." said Ms. Martin, laughing some more. "How do you know my mum?" I asked taking a step backwards.

"Oh Nina and Amber were old roomates when they went here. I took care of them both, and your teacher, Mr. Rutter. You 3 where always a spechial bunch. Even when Alfie, Patricia, and Jerome started to follow you 3 around, you managed to stay together. They seemed to look up to you guys, esecially you and Fabian. You and him had a sort of power over them. I remember everything. Like when you all would go into either your or Fabian's room to talk in privait. Why were you all so secritive? I remember what you all look like to! You know, I think I still have the old picture somewhere. Let me go and look." said Trudy walking out of the room and coming back 10 seconds later holding a big picture frame. We all crouded around it and gasped. We all saw our parents except for Aaron, Micheal, and Tassie's parents. 

"Look theres my mum and dad!" I squealed pointing to a younger version of my mum and dad.

"Is that what my mum and dad really looked like back then?" asked Conner.

"My God. Look at my dad's hair! Its on the highth of shear volum!" said Adam.

"Look at my mum and dad. He lookes American. My mum had AWESOME hair!" said Jade.

"Wow. You were very pretty back then Ms. Martin." said Micheal.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to a teenager who was standing next to Melody's mum. He had his arm around her neck. Ms. Martin blushed. "That is Fabian Rutter." she said and all our jaws droped.

"Mr. Rutter? Like THE Mr. Rutter? Mr. Rutter, the teacher?" asked Tassie and Ms. Martin nodded, still blushing, and I noticed.

"Why are you blushing? Did you two date?" I asked and she blushed even more.

"Um hum. Actally we're currently dating." she said and our jaws dropped even more.


	12. Chapter 13

_**You know when you get really sidetracked and forget to do shit? Yeah well forgot this stuff...**_

Chapter 13  
>Melody's POV<p>

Of all the bad days, this one HAD to be the worst. For starters, everyone in my house HATES me. Second, I kissed a guy who had a girlfriend. Third, apparently my locket, which my mom gave me, could make doors open and scary little girls look at you. Forth, I missed Micheal dumping Lilly, because stupid Lilly knocked me out. Fith, and probably the worst, my mom is dating Mr. Rutter! The man I shared everything that was related to my dad with! I bet he told her and they had a nice laugh about it.

I stomped up the stairs and pasted Victor's office. "Miss Martin, come here please, to receive your punishment." he said bringing out the legendary tooth brush. "Oh go fall down a well!" I told him walking past the office door and into the attic. I slammed my door shut and tore the heart necklace my mom gave me off my neck and flung it across the room. The necklace was one my dad had given her the year I was born. Before they broke up. It had the word "Fina" written on it.

Anyway, I flung myself onto my bed and started to cry. I tried to think of the positive things about today. Well for one thing there was Anna. We hadn't started out as friends this morning, but when she saw the portrait of Sarah, it just kind of brought us closer. There was the kiss. The BEST kiss EVER! I was still a bit giddy when I thought about it. I stopped crying when I heard footsteps outside my door.

I heard a small knock on my door and Micheal poped his head around it. "Hey are you alright? I heard crying and thought I would check to see if you were alright." said Micheal still standing there. I nodded. It was like someone had spread us apart. It didn't feel right. He stared and started turning around. When he was about half way to the door I remembered my promise to Anna.

"Hey Micheal. I need to show you something." I said and he turned around and sat down. I got up and closed the door, locking it. He looked at me funilly. "Um what are you doing?" he asked starting to get nervous.

"Locking the door." I said.

"Um why?" asked Micheal getting even more nervous.

"I can't let people just walk in and see this" I said starting to move tourds the panile, which Micheal just happened to be standing in front of.

"As much as I'm flattered, no." he said moving out of my way. I just stared at him.

"What? Oh. Ew! No! Dear God, no!" I said and he started to relax. He moved back to where he was, in front of the panile. I motioned for him to move and he did. "Now, promise not to scream." I said and I found the little hole. I put my locket up to it and the small red circle started to glow. I placed it on the hole and the panile opened. I heard a gasp and I knew that Micheal had seen the eyes.

"What in the world. Did you see the eyes! They were glowing and staring at me! Is this what you and Anna were talking about this morning?" asked Micheal and I nodded.

"Creepy, right? I thought the same thing when I saw the eyes to." I said going in and taking down the portrait. I took it into the light and saw the hieroglyphics again. I was staring at them so long that I didn't notice Micheal bringing out a trunk. He walked behind me and looked at the hieroglyphics, muttered something, then looked back.

"I think that means "Berried underneath the 8th step"." said Micheal making me jump.

"I thought so. I mean I recognized the 8th step but other than that, it was a mystery." I said looking up.

I looked back down and saw the trunk he had brought out. "What's this?" I asked getting off my bed and nealing down in front of the trunk. "I don't know. I just found it in there. Want to have a look." he said and I nodded. I noticed that the trunk was locked so I took out one of my bobby pins and putting it in the lock. After about 20 seconds figiting, the lock clicked open. I opened the trunk and gaped.

Inside the trunk was the most beautiful cup ever. It was tall and golden and seemed to shine. I took it out, with my mouth hanging wide open. I looked at Micheal and he mouthed, "Wow." I looked back in the trunk and found a whole bunch of pictures. I wanted to look at them, but then I heard the door nob jiggle and voices behind the door. I looked at Micheal with mass panic and started to look for a place to hide the cup. I started to walk around and finally my locket started to glow. I put my locket where it glowed the most and a different panile open, I shoved the cup in there, closed it and went back to the trunk, which Micheal quickly put back into the panile. I hung the portrait back and closed the panile, just as the door opened to show my mom, Anna, Lilly, Jade, Conner, Adam, Aaron, Tassie, and Trudy.

"What do you want?" I asked my mother not looking at her.

"Nothing. I just came to check on you." she said and I nodded.

"Well, you can see that I'm fine, so, BYE!" I said shoving everyone, including Micheal, out of the door. After that I walked over to where the necklace landed but I couldn't find it, I moaned and kept looking for it. After awhile I stopped looking, flopped on my bed, and fell asleep.

_**:D i hope i made up a bit...xx**_


End file.
